villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Steve
Memory Steve is a major antagonist of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is a sadistic Steve that is known to wipe the memories clean of his victims until they completely forget about him. History Origins Memory Steve's exact origins are unknown, but what is known is that he was a minion of the cosmic entity Void Steve. Void Steve once tasked Memory Steve with wiping the memories of his and Galaxy Steve's creations, Time and Elemental Steve, which lead to Void Steve feeding Elemental Steve lies to turn him crazy. After Void Steve left Galaxy Steve, Memory Steve presumably tagged along and followed him in his plans until he was presumably sent to find Sabre and Rainbow Steve. Encountering Sabre Memory Steve is first encountered by Sabre when he's out in the forest opening the video, Memory Steve slowly walks up to him as a bright light ensues and wipes Sabre's memories of what just happened just as Rainbow Steve arrives. Rainbow Steve and Sabre then encounter Memory Steve again and proceeds to once again wipe their memories. This continues until Sabre makes a few signs to remind themselves of Memory Steve once they forget about him, which works multiple times. During their last run they realize that they have been doing this time-loop multiple times as signs are scattered throughout the area. The two enter a dirt shack where a few signs tell them of their situation, advising them to stay inside until Memory Steve is gone. Sabre opens up another video by stepping outside the shack and finding himself in a dark swamp biome, he then encounters a clone of Galaxy Steve who is mute and punches him away once he gets too close, all with Memory Steve watching from afar. Sabre then encounters what appears to be Rainbow Steve until he starts acting creepy, he then runs away and finds him once again trying to deceit him, which works for a while until he once again starts acting strange, prompting Sabre to run off and encounter Memory Steve, who chases him alongside the fake Rainbow Steve until he is knocked into a pit of lava by the clone, prompting him to teleport back to the regular dimension. Capture Sabre then finds Memory Steve again, who keeps on erasing his memories until he enters the Galaxy Tower, which he cannot enter due to its strong energy. The trio of him, Rainbow and Galaxy Steve devise a plan in which Sabre and Rainbow Steve build a machine to trap Memory Steve while Galaxy Steve watches out for him. They have a few close calls until the machine is finished and Sabre traps Memory Steve inside of it, however he breaks the machine which allows Memory Steve to unleash his full power and wipe all of Rainbow Steve's memories until Sabre is able to get them back. However, Memory Steve is transported into Rainbow Steve's mind and starts possessing him, however he is kicked out of his mind when Sabre and Galaxy Steve snap Rainbow Steve out of his control, leaving Memory Steve to teleport to parts unknown. Death After crafting the memory helmets Sabre and Rainbow Steve are teleported to a forest by Purple Steve, who find Memory Steve building a machine. Purple Steve teleports away and the two build a machine, surrounding it in redstone. Sabre lures Memory Steve to the machine and locks him in, then he and Rainbow Steve press two levers repeatedly near stacks of redstone, which infuses too much energy into Memory Steve and pulverizes him out of existence, killing him. Personality Memory Steve's personality is quite difficult to understand, although he seems to be a very sadistic, torturous, intelligent, cruel, and truly evil entity, incapable of remorse for what he does to his victims and is willing to repeat his actions as many times as he can in order to make sure his victims forget ever encountering him. Memory Steve's sadism and malicious ways show more when he teleports Sabre to the Memory dimension only to torment him with evil clones of his friends that chase him throughout the realm. Powers and Abilities Memory Steve's primary ability is removing the memories of people, he can do this for limited amounts of time until his victims remember who he is, in which he will return to stalk them. He can also unleash his full energy on people which makes them forget all their memories entirely. Memory Steve is also capable of creating evil doppelgangers of people primarily used to torment people when they enter the Memory dimension. Memory Steve can also teleport and is a highly intelligent being, he is also capable of possessing people if their memories are restored from a machine he was previously in, mainly with the victim's full memory being erased entirely. But it seems that harming the victim will stop Memory Steve's control over them. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Memory Steve. *Since Nightmare Steve has redeemed himself, Memory Steve acted as the Steve Saga's main antagonist until his eventual death. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Amoral